


To Hunt The Hunter

by PrincessElkay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Huntertale, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hunt or be Hunted, It's bad romance, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, so much fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessElkay/pseuds/PrincessElkay
Summary: All hell broke loose when monsters resurfaced with only one thing in their mind, vengeance./ To Hunt The Hunter /"My ancestors fear that they will one day return in the future, seeking for vengeance. So, they passed down the spear that your great, great, great, great grandfather used to kill monsters-""-Mother, monsters are not real! Everyone told me that they are just myths and legends, to scare the children from misbehaving-""But my child, they are real! Today is the day you will begin to witness the myths and legends that lived under our land for centuries."





	To Hunt The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take a bite of my heart tonight.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471290) by [youtrashqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtrashqueen/pseuds/youtrashqueen). 



> Hello!
> 
> It's a slow start. This is based in Huntertale, and erm, I actually don't know much about it so I guess I'm just going to be creative on what I put in. If there is a full backstory of the AU, can someone link me to it? If they can. Please and thank you.  
> I heavily got inspired by youtrashqueen from her story "take a bite of my heart tonight" (should go and give it a read.)
> 
> I'm going on a trip soon and will be gone for a few days or so.

 

It came with no warning.

The siren, they're so fucking loud. I couldn't hear myself think. The cogs in my head are forcing themselves to turn, to understand out what the hell is going on.

Screaming.

I could hear the children screaming. Quickly jumping out of bed, I ran to the window, pulling the blinds and- Holy shit, why is everyone running out of their homes, scrambling out in the streets like wild rats?!

I flinched to the sudden flicker of the light turning on and the sound of the door abruptly open. There, stood mother with fear slapped across her face. I ran in her arms, feeling her heart pounding heavily against her chest. I cried and begged to help me understand what is happening.

"Monsters," Was all she said. "You need to get out of here. You need to be safe." I craned my neck off her chest, watching her ocean eyes dart back and forth in my room as if she was looking for something. Then she stopped, slightly pushing me off to the side as she made her way to the closet, throwing my clothes on the floor with no care in the world. She dug deeper until, finally, she pulled out a small, double-sided spear.

"Wha-" I was confused and speechless. Sixteen years of living in this house, sleeping in my room, and only now have I discovered that there was a hidden weapon in my closet!

"This spear had been passed down in my generation for many years since the day monsters had been sealed underground, trapped by the magic of the mages. My ancestors fear that they will one day return in the future, seeking for vengeance. So, they passed down the spear that your great, great, great, great grandfather used to kill monsters-"

"-Mother, monsters are not real! Everyone told me that they are just myths and legends, to scare the children from misbehaving-"

"But my child, they are real! Today is the day you will begin to witness the myths and legends that lived under our land for centuries." A powerful roar ripped through the air outside, causing the screaming to louden. My body trembled like a leaf in a windy storm. "I'm sorry, my love, but there is no time to explain. Here," She grabbed my hand, my palm open to place the spear into my hand. "This button is to extend-"

She explained as she demonstrated, suddenly turning the small spear to a length that matches my height by a head longer. She pressed the same button again, and it went back to its natural size. "-And to bring it back regularly. Twist this, and the spears will divide into two."

And into two it did. My mouth agape, surprised by how weightless it felt under my hold. I stared at it for God knows how long before directing my eyes to look at Mother who had tears staining her cheeks. I tried to speak, but all came out where stuttering nonsense.

She began to drag me downstairs, the weapon still bound to my grip. As she opened the door, there were vehicles, driven up special forces, pulling people to safety and driving them away, preferably somewhere far and danger-free.

A soldier spotted us and began walking our way. I turned to face Mother, but she hushed me with a kiss on the forehead. She reached for something behind her neck. She was unlocking her necklace. It was the necklace that she had when she was a little girl. Its chain made of pure gold and the pendant was a ruby heart. "Look for the woman named Gema, and show her this," She stated as she locked it around my neck. "She will know who you are and will tell you everything you need to know."

"I- I- Hey! Let go off me!" I cried as I felt the soldier drag me away from Mother. I reached out my free hand for her to grab, but she shooked her head and gave me a sad smile. "Mother! Please!"

"I'm sorry my child, but I must stay to fight them back, to give you more time to run away. You must understand," Tears dripped down her chin. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and when she opened them, it flashed with magic. What- "Don't forget, I'm with you in the dark!"

_And that was the last time I saw her._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that, even if Sans isn't there yet! Your feedback always helps me improve and gets me determined to update quicker! Stay safe, wherever you are!
> 
> [wanna be friends?](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesselkay) 


End file.
